Semi-truck trailers are commonly loaded and unloaded with fork trucks that extend tines or forks underneath pallets loaded with goods. As the pallets are loaded or unloaded at the forward end of the trailer, the pallets are often forced against the forward wall of the trailer. This can result in damage to the forward wall.
Bumper means have been installed on these forward walls. However, they either do not effectively protect the walls, or the bumpers are difficult to install or subject to damage during use.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a pallet bumper for truck trailers that is easy and inexpensive to fabricate, and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.